The present invention relates to bags and, more particularly, to bags for packing quilts and the like.
Household sleeping sets such as quilts, blankets and sleeping bags are used in extended condition. These bed coverings are foldable into a roll or other proper shapes for storage. As these bed coverings are bulky, they can only be loosely folded and are not in good order for room arrangement and carrying.